poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Here's Lookin' at You Elekid!
Plot Ash and his friends have stopped for lunch. Suddenly a wild Elekid emerges from the shrubbery and promptly eats some of Larvitar's food. It prepares to attack the group, though Pikachu responds with his own Electric attack. Ash tries to stop the conflict from escalating, but gets shocked as a result. Elekid turns its attention to Larvitar and begins patting it on the back, though Larvitar doesn't seem to be enjoying the attention. Unexpectedly, Team Rocket swoops in and nets both Elekid and Larvitar for themselves. Ash calls out Bayleef, but her Razor Leaf attack fails to cut up the capture net. James orders out his Weezing, and its Smokescreen helps the Rocket trio escape in their Meowth balloon. However, Elekid manages to break both Larvitar and itself free from Team Rocket, and the two begin wandering around the forest together. As they search for Larvitar, Ash and his friends run into Casey and see that her Bayleef has evolved into a Meganium. They learn that Casey is after the same Elekid that they saw earlier, so she joins them in their search. During their walk, Elekid overhears Larvitar's stomach grumbling. It promptly fetches some apples from a nearby tree and hands one to Larvitar. As Larvitar goes to nibble gently, Elekid shows it how to take a real bite. The small gesture instantly makes Larvitar feel at ease. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are standing from a tree branch and looking for any signs of their lost catches with a set of binoculars. James is feeling reluctant about all the effort for the little Pokemon, and Meowth’s boss fantasy encourages him to continue searching. Meowth suddenly spots the duo, and soon enough Team Rocket recaptures their escapees with another drop net. Elekid tries an Electric attack to free itself, but the strategy fails as the net is engineered to withstand electricity. Larvitar resorts to Screeching, and the ear-splitting noise alerts Ash and his friends to Team Rocket’s latest attempt. Casey has her Meganium to slice the net with a Razor Leaf. Jessie is infuriated and demands answers from James, who reveals that he swapped out the Razor Leaf-proof net for an electric-proof one. Brock orders out his Forretress, and its Rapid Spin bursts Team Rocket's balloon and sends the evil trio blasting off. Ash and his friends rush to find Larvitar and Elekid, though they instead find the net entangled on a precarious cliff. The group decide to venture into the forest below to search for the missing pair. After being blasted off, the Rocket trio crash lands onto the Magikarp salesman, who promptly begins his usual sales pitch. James, remembering his losses to the salesman's earlier scams, demands a refund, but the salesman offers to trade them a Weepinbell that knows Sweet Scent as a substitute. Jessie and Meowth agree to this deal. The trio consider their options and force James to trade away his prized Victreebel because of its annoying habit of latching onto James’s head. Jessie makes the trade with the Magikarp salesman. The dodgy salesman informs them that he won’t accept a trade back before quickly fleeing. While James mourns the loss of his beloved Pokémon, his new Weepinbell uses Sweet Scent, which attracts not only Elekid and Larvitar, but also Casey's Meganium and Ash's Pikachu. Following their Pokémon, Ash and his friends are able to catch up with Team Rocket and prevent them from escaping. Team Rocket then challenges them to a battle over Larvitar and Elekid. After knocking Phanpy down with a Vine Whip, Weepinbell evolves into Victreebel and promptly eats Jessie. With the delay, Brock has his Forretress use Rapid Spin to free Larvitar and Elekid from the net. Jessie finally emerges from Victreebel's grasp and she orders Arbok to send it flying, much to James's dismay. Casey then orders her Meganium to use Solar Beam, sending Team Rocket blasting off once again. Meanwhile, the Magikarp salesman kicks away James's old Victreebel after it tries to eat him. It meets up with the second Victreebel in mid-air, and the two fall in love and happily bounce off into the forest together. After the group reunites with Elekid and Larvitar, Casey battles Elekid with her Meganium. Elekid uses its Thunder Punch attack to fend off Meganium's Razor Leaves. Meganium Tackles Elekid before landing a direct Solar Beam on it. Elekid falls backwards and Casey pitches a PokéBall at her target. Elekid enters the Ball, and after a few sways, Elekid is officially caught. As Casey holds up her newly caught Pokémon, Larvitar is feeling sad. Casey assures Larvitar that she will look after Elekid, which instantly cheers up the young Pokémon. Later, Casey declares that her new Elekid will help her earn more Badges. She then sends Ash and his friends on their way with the theme song she uses to cheer on her favorite baseball team, the Electabuzz. However, the spirited gesture leaves the group overwhelmed. Major Events * Ash and his friends meet up with Casey again. * Casey's Bayleef is revealed to have evolved into a Meganium. * James is forced to trade his Victreebel for Magikarp salesman's Weepinbell. * James's Weepinbell evolves into a new Victreebel. * Jessie blasts away James's new Victreebel. * The Magikarp salesman releases his Victreebel. * James's two Victreebel meet and fall in love. * Casey catches an Elekid.